What About Now?
by HSMsweetie33
Summary: Troy and Gabi were madly in love. But she broke it off. Now she hates herself for it... can she make it work? will love bring them together again? TXG oneshot. Based on a true story with the use of Daughtry's What About Now.


**Hello readers!! Well before you start reading this, I wanna give you some background info on the motive for the story. The whole thing is totally true; accept in my case, there was no making up. This is something I did to help myself get closure. I needed to see the happy ending. So I really hope you enjoy because, a lot of thinking is going into this. Love you guys!! Xo Aimee**

It was Sunday night. Gabriella was in her room crying, as she looked through her closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear! In reality she had plenty to wear. The problem was that she didn't own a single article of clothing that didn't remind her of her now ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Every outfit she owned she had at one point or another done something or had gone somewhere with Troy in it. One was quite painful, the dress she was wearing during their first kiss. The next was a pair of shorts and a button up shirt she'd worn to the beach the first time they held hands. Some of her clothes still smelled like him from various cuddling sessions during movies or just from hanging out at her house. It was probably impossible for them to actually still smell of Troy seeing as they'd been broken up for nearly six months at this point. But to Gabi, the smell was still there plain as day. She didn't know why she still felt so depressed about the whole situation. She had broken up with him, and was fine for some time after. But about two weeks after the breakup she came crashing down to the reality that he was really no longer there for her. Sure they pretended to be friends, but there was still tension. He had been hurt. He had every reason to be. They had been together for nearly a year. He had given her his class ring, and she hers. They thought they were meant for each other, but suddenly one day to Gabi, none of it seemed to fit anymore. So she broke up with him, thus breaking his heart and eventually her own.

She started from her thoughts and sniffled as she walked to her bed and flopped down on it sobbing. How could she start on a mission as simple as finding something to wear to school and turn it into a tear-fest brought on by memories of Troy? She didn't even know exactly why she didn't want to be with him in the first place. But she did know that she was a complete idiot. She hated being without him. And picking out clothes wasn't the only problem she had with remembering those wonderful memories that cut her to her core more than anything else. She couldn't use the perfume he got for her, watch an Ohio State game, or buy the same shampoo she'd been using while she was with him or any various everyday activities without her thinking of him. Nor did she want to. Thinking of him made her cry, sure, but pretending as if nothing was wrong made her numb inside, and diminished her purpose for living. It was certainly a lose-lose situation. He was her everything, and there was no way he could be replaced, not ever.

She hated even getting up in the mornings. She used to be a bubbly cute girl who everyone liked. Since the breakup no one talked to her, not that she cared, she didn't feel like talking. Unless it was to him, then she could talk for hours. And there was rarely a day that she dressed up anymore, her wardrobe now consisted of jeans and oversized t-shirts or sweats. She kept telling herself it was okay to sulk. It would get better after she had given herself time to heal. But deep down, she knew six months should have been enough time to get a little better. She found herself getting worse with each passing day.

She still slept with the teddy bear he gave her for Christmas, along with the perfume. She knew she was pathetic, but she told herself she'd get over him eventually. Everyone told her that, but she knew that she wouldn't. It was impossible. He was the love of her life and she threw it all away. She had even confided in Troy himself about everything. Telling him of her feelings, admitting how stupid she had been, and telling him how unhappy she truly had made herself in giving him up. He was a true friend to her, giving her the only glimpse of hope she had seen, saying that he didn't hold anything against her (even though she insisted that he had every reason to) and that she would find a place, a happy place, and it would be better than it ever was with him. It didn't feel like she ever would though.

Troy was dating another girl at this point, they weren't serious and rumors were floating that they were on the rocks. This was the best news Gabi had received in a long time. She hated his new love interest and couldn't stand seeing them together. This girl was so not Troy. She was not into sports, she hated to sweat, and she was very possessive. She wasn't Troy's type at ALL! Everyone said it was just a rebound, but even if it was he could've done better. He was Troy Bolton for god sakes. She didn't know why he liked this girl. She began thinking that if he liked her, she must be better in some way.

Gabi couldn't take it anymore. Sure Troy knew that she still loved him. Sure he told her it was okay just like everyone else. But damn it she knew herself better than anyone else, and she absolutely _knew_ that she couldn't be Gabriella without Troy. There was just no point in even trying. She had to figure something out.

Quickly as her first thought entered her mind without thinking she picked up her cell phone and made a call to the local radio station. After she finished her call with them she quickly texted Troy. Then she threw her phone somewhere in her room, not even caring where it went and bolted down her stairs and outside into the pouring rainstorm. She knew what layed behind her. Her mom, wanting to know where she was going: her cell phone, probably chiming Troy's ringtone with a text replying to hers: and hopefully all of her past grievances and wonderings of what it'd be like to be back with the love of her life. Now she only had the length of a song to run ten blocks, but he was worth it.

At the Bolton residence Troy was home alone. He had just finished up his English assignment when he got a text message from Gabi.

_Troy, I need you to turn your radio on station 106.6 stat. This is IMPORTANT! Please just do it, and don't ask questions… you'll see why. -- Xo Gabs_

He didn't know what this was about. But he wasn't about to ignore it either. If Gabi said it was important, it probably was! After fiddling with the radio he found the right station, just in time to. Once he turned it on he hear the end of a song and the radio announcer began talking. "This next song was just called in as a request by Gabriella Montez. She wants this song to send a message to Troy. If you're listening, she'd terribly sorry, and she loves you more than anything." As the voice faded away and the music began, a tear rolled down Troy's cheek. He thought to himself _wow, she still loves me…_ He continued silently letting his tears fall as he listened to the song, and took in the meaningful lyrics.

Shadows fill an empty heart  
as love is fading,  
from all the things that we are  
but are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
and make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
the ways you made me feel alive,  
the ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
to make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
to start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
with a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
for I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Just as the song ended Troy picked up his phone again to text Gabi, so they could talk this out. He loved her too, more than anything. And he wanted her to know that. Just as he pulled her name up on his contacts list, there was a knock on the door.

When he opened the door he found a soaked Gabriella. She was crying, and shivering from the cold. Troy gestured for her to come in, but she just shook her head, and stayed stationary.

"Troy I need to know. Are you there yet?" he was baffled and confused.

"Am I where?"

"You promised me… that… that, I'd find a happy place. We both would eventually. Are you there? Happy?" she chocked out the words, sobbing.

He didn't answer, but instead stepped closer to her. He closed all the space between them, and crashed his lips onto hers. They were both getting soaked, so he pulled her inside and shut the door behind her, not one breaking the kiss. Once they pulled back, he looked her straight in the eye. She was worried. Waiting for her question to be answered, he knew that without words. He pulled her into his chest and whispered softly in her ear.

"No Gabi, I'm not there. I'm never there unless I go there with you. Its impossible." she pulled back enough to look him in the eye, just to have the reassurance that it was real. She smiled through her tears. And buried her head in his chest again.

"Thank god." She mumbled into his shirt. He took her chin in his hand and softly brought her to face him again, their eyes locked.

"It's always been you, Gabs. I love you." She smiled again.

"I love you too, Troy. More than you could ever know."

"Good to hear, baby. Now we're gonna work through this okay? I'm not letting you go this time. Not ever."

"Okay. We can do this. I promise, I won't leave, you won't lose me."

Their lips met again, sealing the deal with a warm, sweet kiss. As they pulled back, the rain stopped, and the stars came out. Suddenly it was a beautiful night.


End file.
